heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.22 - That Didn't Go So Well, Either
The call came in rather than text this time. Leo has been quiet for the last few days. "How about some ice cream? You are off today, right Fern?" Her work schedule changed and Leo doesn't know why right now. But once ice cream is agreed to, Leo will be at the ice cream parlor with two cups of hot coffee waiting - one for each - on the table. Coffee and ice cream, could be stranger mixes. And Leo once again remembered Fern's favorite mix. Fern has been busy since she and Leo had leftovers at her apartment last Saturday. Somehow, having to cater to just Justin Hammer has been more tiring than her job at Anita Bella. Of course, she's just learning the ropes, and that will likely be less of an issue once she feels more on her feet in her new position. Right now it's a lot of trying to impress and keep Justin thinking that he hasn't made the wrong decision. A call out to get ice cream is more than welcome and she agrees at once to the proposal. It's only a minute or two after Leo takes a table that Fern is hurrying down the street, in jeans and a sweater against a chill in the air, her trusty black boots on her feet. She swings into the little shop, smiling at once as she catches sight of Leo and weaves her way over to him. "Hey Leo!" She steps up for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then unslings her messenger bag and hooks it over the back of her chair. "I'm glad you called, this is perfect for a Sunday afternoon." Hammer has an ego that demands attention, and that likely doesn't help Fern in the least. Let alone with Fern trying to impress him, she always has higher standards of herself than anyone else would have. That's Fern's life though isn't it? She always gives more than others ask for in the ways most draining emotionally for her. But when Fern finally shows up, Leo's face seems to light up and a smile curls about his mouth. He moves to stand from the table and gets a full-blown public hug and kiss on the cheek?! He moves instinctively to hug Fern back, but does hold her closer and longer than perhaps publicly acceptable for a 'mere friend' to do, before he forces himself to release her so she can happily go and take a seat. "I'm glad I called as well," he says quietly and sincerely. Still, "What ice cream would you like?" Leo apparently will fetch it and bring it back to the table. His blue eyes look over Fern. She is a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Fern plops down lightly into the chair across from Leo's, and before she can answer the question her eyes drop to find the coffees already on the table. "You got us coffee already? You're brilliant," she says with a warm smile, eyes meeting his. "Hmmmm," is hummed thoughtfully, "What ice cream flavor goes with coffee? How about mint chocolate chip?" Actually, that's her favorite flavor, so it's not so important to her if it'll go with the coffee. Slender fingers are run through to roughly comb her hair, taming it from the wind outside. "Feels like Fall has come right on time. Did you know it starts today?" "I didn't know. But hopefully it will be a beautiful one." His first Fall. But Leo then nods, "Mint chocolate chip it is then." He winks at Fern before he departs to order. He orders vanilla with chocolate syrup himself. But he brings back two cups of ice cream with spoons, setting them on the table before he moves to sit across from Fern. "So....what you been up to lately?" Leo smiles softly. It may seem like a polite question to outsiders, but Fern to know that Leo's tone is sincere and he really does want to know. While Leo is up at the counter Fern takes a moment to look around the small shop, before her eyes settle on young Mr. Luthor. When he turns to come back to the table she smiles, slightly subdued from it's usual brightness. "Thanks," she says as he sits and she reaches for her cup of green ice cream. For a moment her attention drops to the frosty sweetness, as she scrapes some off the surface with her spoon. When she told Warren about this new opportunity, he was less than enthused about it. And he doesn't even really know Justin. So she's not quite sure what this will lead to with Leo, when she says, casually, "I started a new job last week. I'm Justin Hammer's personal assistant." Might as well dive in with both feet. Yes. A frown. "You aren't shitting me." Foul language is not something Leo typically uses around Fern so openly. He raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighs as he then reaches out to grab his coffee to take a sip. "If you wanted a good paying job, that is something I could have easily arranged without an obvious show of favoritism to deal with around your co-workers Fern. I wouldn't be surprised if you accidentally made a lot of enemies." He sounds...concerned for Fern, and worried. "What the hell is he thinking anyway?" Fern doesn't seem very surprised by the choice of words, she isn't entirely oblivious to the mutual dislike Leo and Justin foster. She does frown lightly herself, asking, "Enemies? Why would I have made enemies? Everyone has been really nice to me." Quite the opposite happened, in fact, as several employees who thought they might be eventually called into service in that capacity are more than happy to let Fern step in and try and deal with the demanding Justin Hammer. Even Jack, who has been in Justin's employ for quite some time was more than a little relieved to hand those duties over and get back to the business of being Hammer's driver and not babysitter. "He doesn't show favoritism. I even call him Mister Hammer at work." Because that makes all the difference in the world, don't you see. She might get just a little defensive at Leo's last words, sitting up straighter as she says, "I'm darned good at it, so far, and I've already learned a lot. It's not rocket science, why does everyone think I can't do it?" Leo groans, "You are essentially doing Pepper Pott's job, Fern. A woman with countless years experience in the business world, and you don't even have a college degree or a single year of experience. How can that not look 'odd', to say the least, or jump-start the rumor mill." And he is about to give Justin a piece of his mind later for putting Fern in a position. How can she not be emotionally drained at work, he would be beating his head if he had to put up with Justin all day! And he finds Justin amusing! "It isn't a matter of what you can or cannot do, it's your job history and education compared to others considered 'qualified' for such a position. It's a glaring difference. I know you personally, I know you are a bright girl and more than that, you are a hard worker that never gives up. You don't do things half way, and you make a point to assure they are done right. These are all excellent qualities in any employee, let alone a human being." Blue eyes roll as Leo brings up Pepper Potts, "Oh like I could ever be as good as her. But I'm doing what Justin needs to have done, so what's the big deal?" In her view, Justin isn't really demanding, and he's far more indulgent with her quirks than he is with other employees. And less prone to exploding in his usual grand fashion when she's there to witness. Not that it may never happen, but it hasn't yet and they've made it through a whole week. "I keep him on time for appointments and make coffee, pretty much. It's no big deal, and no one else was stepping up for the job." Because no one in their right mind would. Leo groans, "That isn't a personal assistant, it's a secretary. Which is still an impressive position for someone working directly with a CEO of a large corporation like Hammer Industries. It's about prestige and paycheck size. You really don't get it at all either." He sighs. "I understand your compassion with treating everyone equal Fern, but it doesn't work like that in the real world. The world is a stepping ladder, especially in the corporate world. Not something to be proud of, but a fact. I just don't want you to risk being targeted is all." He really has no idea how much Justin's employees hate him and are willing to sacrifice Fern to him. "Oh for heaven's sake, targeted for what? Just for doing a job? Psht." Fern dismisses the thought with an huff of breath, finally scooping some ice cream into her mouth. It doesn't taste as good as it would have without the argument. "I'll be fine," she says rather undaintily around her mouthful. "Eat your ice cream." It's not that she's angry, but she's disappointed that the two people she'd hoped would be happy for her moving up in the world seem to be anything but. "Great, just great. You really don't see it at all." Concern is in Leo's tone, but he does finally pick up his spoon and take a bite of his ice cream. He says nothing more on it, as he knows it would just be talking to a brick wall. Leo picks his battles, and this isn't one he can win. He's getting used to this feeling lately. He lets the quiet stretch, as he becomes thoughtful. The silence is uncomfortable, and Fern hates that. After a few bites without speaking she sighs again, her voice more gentle, "C'mon, Leo, it's a great opportunity for me. Everyone has been nothing but nice, I feel like I belong there." The words come earnestly, and without an ounce of falseness. "I'll be able to move to a better neighborhood, and I'll be able to eat regularly," not that she didn't, that she would admit to. "And you and Warren both think I'm an idiot. I'm not giving up on acting, I'm just doing something to improve my position until I get a break." "Ya. With my competitor. A man that when I inherit Lexcorp I may be crushing into dust to take over his market, because it's business. And then that will hurt you. So sure, I'm really delighted with the development of you working for my family's competitor. It's a difference of being just friends, but now you are a 'Hammer Industries' employee. Do you realize how the public would see you hanging out with the Lexcorp heir when that eventually gets leaked? We won't be able to go out into public like this anymore." Leo then looks at Fern. "Quit. I can arrange anything you want to tide you over. It doesn't even have to be a direct Lexcorp company so you can remain neutral. Hell, I can even arrange auditions for you. You just never asked for the help, so I thought you didn't want it." The fact that she hadn't thought about it that way shows in Fern's frown, and that only deepens with Leo's suggestion. "Quit? I don't want to quit, and I don't want anything arranged for me. Leo, Justin isn't helping me out by giving me a job. Well, ok, a little. But I'm helping him out by taking it. I don't want something handed to me, I'm doing something that needs to be done." "Oh yes, not helping you out by giving you a job working directly with him." The sarcasm is obviously evident. Leo eats another spoonful of ice cream. "There are millions of jobs that need 'done' in this city." He puts the spoon down, the ice cream only a quarter eaten. He doesn't seem to want more. "Wall after wall Fern. I really am no more than just a 'generic friend' to you, am I? Is this really all because of Warren, or do I just honestly fall short in some manner I am just too blind to see?" Leo looks directly into Fern's eyes. "I would do anything for you. I live by myself for a reason, but I actually strongly hinted you move in with me; because I could actually feel happy and comfortable with you in my personal space. I would turn the world upside for you, you are actually a strong motivating factor for me in moving forward when I meet a wall of resistance in my life." "But you...," Leo pauses for a moment before he finally says, "...you throw up the most intimidating walls. I can only forcefully knock them down so many times, I can only go around them so many times...I need met halfway at some point, given even just a crumb of hope that you care for me even just a little more than Justin or Warren. That you would actually think of me just even once before leaping into something." Fern just looks across the table at Leo as he speaks, putting her own spoon down as well. There's a moment's pause before she shakes her head. "You move too fast for me, Leo. Move in with you? We hardly know each other." Yes, she keeps saying that, because there is still so much to learn, even if she's totally unaware that this is his first Autumn and all the questions that would bring up. Without turning she reaches and unhooks her bag from the back of her chair. "Time knocks down walls better than force," she says, standing. "And I'm not something to be bulled through and hurried up. I think we want very different things, Leo." There's no coldness to her tone or her manner, but a resignation. "I'm honestly not really sure what you want Fern. You never ask for help, but I guess expect things to be handed to you as if someone is a mind reader. You only want help in very specific ways. And you are so scared of something, you won't even take a chance. For the first time, I think I actually feel sorry for Warren." Leo's eyes actually look sad, but he doesn't look away from Fern. "I'm willing to risk everything for something that 'might' be. And you are not willing to risk anything without it being a 'sure thing'. Considering how passionately you live life Fern, that is not something I really expected from you," he says quietly. Leo reaches up then to rub the back of his neck. If only his words could make his own feelings go away. The pain and disappointed, the frustration and rage. If only things were so simple for him in that: 'we want very different things' and just let it be. "I wasn't asking a rush from you, I was asking for a try. And...I have your answer. I should just respect it." What was it Emma told him? Women hate it when a man can't take 'no' for an answer. Now blue eyes harden, and Fern quickly fishes a bill out of the pocket of her jeans and drops it on the table. "I don't expect anything to be handed to me, and I don't expect anyone to read my mind. And you obviously can't. I'm not looking for a 'sure thing', there's no such thing. But I am not going to rush into a relationship without feeling sure about it." She pauses, hurt by his words and only made more stubborn and sure of herself by that. "I'm sorry, Leo." Turning, she heads for the door and the afternoon that's now just a little bit colder. The ice cream was already paid for at the counter, but it can be a 'tip'. Leo does move up though and reaches out to grasp Fern's arm right before she walks out the door. He is looking down into Fern's face if she looks back at him. He is silent, his eyes search for something he doesn't know how to find. "I do wish I knew how to move your heart Fern," the words pitched very quietly and heart-felt. "Just for a few seconds, I wish I could understand your heart. I...," but Leo falls silent and moves to let Fern go, his usually controlled expression starting to crumble. "I'm sorry," he says quietly and then moves to open the door for Fern, no longer looking at her. Fern turns, looking up at Leo, her gaze level and unwavering although her eyes are bright. Maybe with time he'd have been able to understand her heart, but he still may not quite have his impatience in check. She just nods to his apology as it echoes her own, and when released her eyes drop and she turns again, pausing as he opens the door. She brushes past without another word, her boots thunking lightly as she shoulders her bag and moves through the light Sunday foot traffic toward the subway station. Category:Log